bomble_studiosfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bo tak - nie czytać bo się zasmucę
Trwała przerwa obiadowa. Większość uczniów spędza ją w stołówce. Jolie Martin pod tym względem nie była wyjątkiem. Dziewczyna po uprzednim zaopatrzeniu się w szkolnej stołówce, usiadła do stolika w najbardziej odosobnionej części sali. Właśnie miała zamiar zabrać się za skonsumowanie swojego piure, gdy ktoś rzucił na nią złowrogi cień. Była to Nazz wraz ze swoją sis i Sophie. - Smacznego Jolie - oznajmiła cała trójka jednocześnie, jakby były zaprogramowane. Francuska przełknęła ślinę. - Dzięki - wyszeptała, podczas gdy dziewczyny zajmowały swoje miejsca. Sophie Willi usiadła obok Jolie, a Nazz i Sophie Adventure naprzeciw nich. Sophije zabrały się za konsumpcję swych posiłków. Tymczasem Jolie obserwowała w skupieniu niebieskowłosą. Jefferson położyła na blacie stolika swojego kota, który przez cały ten czas drzemał na jej ramieniu, po czym zaczęła wyciągać z kieszeni swej spódnicy przeróżne rzeczy, najwyraźniej czegoś szukała. Na stoliku wylądował między innymi kałczuk, proca, żaba, jakieś stare zdjęcie, kilka garści słodyczy, łyżka i ołówek. W końcu jednak Nazz udało się znaleźć to czego szukała, konserwę z kocim jedzeniem. Dziewczyna otworzyła ją i postawiła obok łepka śpiącego Czestera, po czym również zaczęła jeść swój obiad. - Czester chyba zgłodniał - stwierdziła dwunastolatka rzucając okiem na pupila. - Po czym to stwierdzasz? - zapytała Jolie wpatrując się w znieruchomiałego futrzaka. - Burczy mu w brzuszku - odparła spokojnie Nazz. ---- - Stój! Na miejsce! Zejdź z monitora! - krzyczał Perry, od dobrych kilkunastu minut usiłując uspokoić swą rozbrykaną podopieczną. Wiewiórka Sasi z niezwykłą prędkością poruszała się po pomieszczeniu, co chwila na coś wskakując i nierzadko też przewracając. Było tak przed każdą zbliżającą się misją oraz na każdej trwającej misji. Naiwni twierdzili, że się wyjątkowo mocno ekscytuje, jednak Perry do takich nie należał. Dobrze wiedział, że z młodocianą coś jest nie tak. Podejrzewał u niej zespół neurorozwojowych zaburzeń psychicznych, lub jak ktoś woli - ADHD. Samica miała problem by usiedzieć w miejscu chodź przez kilka sekund. - Sasi na ziemię! Zejdź natychmiast! Pokrzykiwania dziobaka zostały przerwane, przez dźwięk rozsuwanych drzwi. Do pomieszczenia weszła Penny, wlokąc za sobą czarny worek futra. Dopiero po chwili okazało się, że ów worek jednak oddycha. Był to podopieczny Penny, kotek Czester. Był zupełnym przeciwieństwem Sasi. Podczas gdy ona trwała w nieustannym ruchu, on nie okazywał większej aktywności fizycznej. Właściwie ledwie okazywał jakiekolwiek oznaki życia. Podobnie jak nad aktywność Sasi irytowała Perry, tak samo letarg Czestera niezmiernie denerwował Agentkę P. - Cześć - powitała swego eks partnera siadając przy odbiorniku. Podczas gdy Perry nieustannie uganiał się za wiewiórką, ta przyglądała się mu znużona. - Co powiesz? - A co mam mówić? - warknął rozgniewany dziobak. - To diabelskie stworzenie nie jest w stanie usiedzieć w miejscu choćby dwóch sekund. - Wolałabym nadpobudliwą wiewiórkę, niż martwego kota. Chwilami poważnie się zastanawiam, czy nie wyzionął ducha. W bazie jest tak nudno. Ten róż w połączeniu z głuchą ciszą, sprawia że dostaję gęsiej skórki. Do odprawy mam jeszcze z dziesięć minut, pomyślałam,że przyjdę i ci pokibicuję. ---- Stephanie ze złością uderzyła pięścią w biurko. - Już rozumiem, czemu jej tak nie lubisz. Ona wraz z Paulin i Natalie znajdowały się w pokoju panny Heller. Steph zaraz po zajęciach wpadła w odwiedziny do swej czarnowłosej przyjaciółki, by móc się jej pożalić na Nazz. W domu Heller, prócz gospodyni, zastała też Natalie Middleton, która również tak jakby tam mieszkała. - Proszę, oszczędź mi biurko - odezwała się spokojnie Paulin poprawiając książki na półkach. - Jak możesz być tak spokojna i opanowana. Ta niebieska sierota zniszczyła wszystko co przez lata budowałyśmy. - Trzeba było się nie zakładać. - Więc to teraz moja wina? - Nie, ale nie raz mówiłam ci, że trzeba na nią uważać. Choć muszę przyznać, że tego nawet ja nie przewidziałam. - I co tak po prostu, chcesz puścić jej to wszystko płazem? Słysząc to pytanie, Natalie która przez cały czas zajadała się ciasteczkami wybuchła śmiechem, niemal krztusząc się wypiekami. Steph rzuciła jej zdumione spojrzenie, po czym ponownie spojrzała wyczekująco na Paulin. Czarnowłosa jednak nadal milczała. - Najchętniej zamknęłabym ją w jakiejś piwnicy i już nigdy nie wypuszczała - warknęła po chwili Winner. - Pff - prychnęła czarnowłosa. - To dla mnie za mało - wyszeptała. - Co? - To dla mnie za mało - powtórzyła czarnowłosa głośniej w końcu spoglądając na przyjaciółkę. - Nie chcę się na niej zemścić, chcę ją zniszczyć. Doszczętnie, definitywnie, całkowicie, załatwić na amen. Żeby wróciła do swojej nory skąd przyszła i nigdy więcej z niej nie wychodziła. Steph wpatrywała się w Paulin zszokowana. Tymczasem Natalie spokojnie jadła ciastka. - Ja... - Steph odchrząknęła. Czuła obecnie coś w rodzaju zdumienia połączonego z ekscytacją. Paulin, słodka i głupiutka Paulin, chce kogoś zniszczyć. W dodatku używa trudnych słów. Nie chcąc jednak przyznać się, że zrobiło to na niej jakiekolwiek wrażenie, postanowiła udawać, że wszystko gra. - Masz jakiś konkretny plan? - Problem w tym, że nie - westchnęła ciężko dwunastolatka i usiadła na przeciw swej rozmówczyni. - Jamie Nazaria jest trudnym przeciwnikiem, w przeciwnym razie już dawno bym ją zdeptała jak karalucha. Myślałam, że wspólnie na coś wpadniemy. - Paulin nie jesteśmy tobą, nie potrafimy knuć i planować - mruknęła Talia. - Nie potrzebuję kogoś kto myśli jak ja, potrzebuję kogoś kto nie myśli jak ja. Świerzego powiewu, potrzebuje waszych pomysłów. - Ja miewam same głupie pomysły - oznajmiła Steph. - Wczujcie się! - zawołała Paulin nieco zniecierpliwiona i zirytowana biernością przyjaciółek. - Naprawdę nie wiem - zawołała zielonooka z rezygnacją. - Stephanie czy tobie nie powinno przede wszystkim zależeć na upokorzeniu tej sieroty? W końcu to był twój zastęp. Byłaś liderką, pomścij nas. Czy twój duch przywódcy umarł? - Ja... Może - zaczęła niepewnie Steph. - Może ją pobijemy? Dopadniemy ją w łazience i spuścimy głowę w kiblu. Niech wie gdzie jej miejsce! - zawołała ponownie uderzając pięścią w biurko. - Prosiłam, oszczędź moje biurko. Pobicie jest mało oryginalne i mogłoby przysporzyć nam kłopotów. Od razu dodam, że zabicie jej też - dodała, gdy Steph tylko otworzyła usta by zaproponować coś innego. - Rozważałam tę opcje, ale Natalie odwiodła mnie od tego pomysłu. Mamy dopiero dwanaście lat, kiepsko byłoby już mieć zatargi z prawem. No i to wciąż za mało. - Może wpędźmy ją w kłopoty? - zaproponowała Natalie w końcu odrywając się od ciastek. - No wiecie, żeby dyrciu wezwał w końcu jej tatę do szkoły. Ale musiałaby odwalić coś mega, bo ma u niego niezłe chody. - Wrobimy ją w kradzież! - zawołała z ekscytacją Stephanie. - Powiemy, że coś nam zginęło i podrzucimy jej do szafki. Jak nic dyrektor wezwie jej ojca. - Nie, wtedy od razu się zorientuje, że to nasza sprawka i jeszcze się wymiga. A chodzi o to, żeby do końca nie wiedziała, że to my za wszystkim stoimy. - To ukradnijmy coś komuś i podrzućmy! - A jak odbije się rykoszetem? - W sensie? - Jak nas przyłapią, albo jak udowodnią, że to my za tym stoimy? Zbyt ryzykowne. - Może zróbmy z tego plan B - zaproponowała Natalie. - W razie jakbyśmy na nic lepszego nie wpadły. Pozostałe dziewczyny pokiwały głowami, po czym zapadła między nimi pełna rozmyślań cisza. - Najlepsza zemsta. Hmmm... - zaczęła na głos Stephanie. - Może odbierzmy jej coś dla niej ważnego. - Coś na czym jej zależy - kontynuowała Paulin. - Tylko, że Jefferson nie ma czegoś w podobnym stylu. Jakiegoś hobby na którym by jej ponad wszystko zależało - oznajmiła Steph. - Nie musi to być coś w podobnym stylu. - Przyjaciele - oznajmiła Natalie. - Nazz bardzo zależy na jej przyjaciołach. To widać. - Jakby ich jej odebrać - zaczęła czarnowłosa z rozmarzeniem. - Skłócić ich? Jak? - zapytała zaciekawiona Winner. - Jefferson nie gniewa się na nich długo. Lepiej żeby to oni znienawidzili ją, ale większość z nich już mi nie ufa, a tym samym i wam. - Więc potrzebny nam ktoś trzeci. - O co mogliby się obrazić na Nazz... - Niech to oni już tak przywykli, do jej kłamstw i irytującego zachowania, że to nie będzie łatwe. - Ale to nie znaczy, że nie jest nietykalna. Każdego da się zmiażdżyć, zniszczyć psychicznie. - Wiem, ale co mogłoby ją poruszyć? - Może jakieś głupie fotki, albo rozpuśćmy plotkę. - Ma za silny charakter by się tym przejąć. Najpierw trzeba byłoby ją osłabić. - Serio zamknijmy ją w piwnicy. - Albo wynajmijmy chłopaka żeby ją poderwał i złamał serce. Na filmach to działa - zaproponowała Middleton. - Albo... - na twarzy Paulin pojawił się złowieszczy uśmiech. - Albo co? - zapytała Steph z entuzjazmem. - To dość długofalowy plan, ale jeśli się powiedzie... - Ale co? No mów że! - Dajcie mi chwilę. Paulin wstała z fotela i opuściła pokój zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Steph lekko oszołomiona zerknęła na Natalie. Middleton nie wyglądała na przejętą. - Zawsze tak robi, jak na coś wpadnie - wyjaśniła blondynka kończąc paczkę ciastek i odrzucając puste pudełko na bok. Stephanie zerknęła na Natalie, która zajęła się przeszukiwaniem szafek przyjaciółki. - Nati, od jak dawna, że tak powiem, Paulin myśli? - Dziewczyna sama nie wiedziała co ją bardziej szokuje, to że Paulin posiada coś takiego jak rozum, czy fakt że w Natalie nie budziło to większego zdumienia. - Od zawsze, ale pokazuje to tylko wybranym - odparła dziewczyna wyciągając znalezione przez siebie przekąski. Paulin wróciła do pokoju pod pachą ściskając różowy klaser - Ocho - zawołała Natalie na widok przedmiotu trzymanego przez Heller. - Widzę, że nie przebieramy w środkach. Zaczyna się robić ciekawie. - O co chodzi? - zapytała Steph. Powoli zaczynała mieć dość, że jest aż tak niewtajemniczona. No i było też jej nieco przykro, że aż tak mało wie o jednej ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciółek. - Stephanie poznaj Zemster, to w nim Paulin zapisuje najważniejsz i najbardziej spektakularne plany zemsty na zwych rywalach. - R-rywalach? Czyli, że... Nie tylko na Nazz zalazła jej za skórę? I jak to zemsty? Od jak dawna Paulin się na kimś mści? - Od ósmego roku życie - oznajmiła czarnowłosa, kładąc książkę na biurku. - Myślałam, że to z Jefferson to pierwszy raz, że po prostu masz już jej dość i za daleko się posunęła... - Och bo zdecydowanie tak jest, dlatego Jamie Nazzaria w końcu trafi do mojego Zemstera. Wcześniej nie widziałam, za konieczne by marnować na nią papier, ale cóż. Posunęła się zbyt daleko, no i może nieco jej nie doceniłam - dziewczyna oparła się o ścianę i założyła ręce na piersi. - Czy... - zapytała Winner niepewnie. - Czy mogę zajrzeć do środka? - Oczywiście. Skoro już ujawniłam przed tobą jego istnienie, możesz się z nim zapoznać. Tylko pamiętaj, że obowiązuje cię milczenie. Nikomu nie możesz pisnąć słowka o tym że Zemster istnieje, a ty bardziej o tym co jest w środku. - Spoko - Steph zrobiła krzyżk na ustach. - Milczę jak ryba. Winner otworzyła na pierwszej stronie, zatytułowanej Izabella Garcia-Shapiro i zanurzyła się w lekturze. - Jej. Mamciu - z każdym zdaniem była pod coraz większym wrażeniem. - Więc tylko po to wstąpiłaś do Ogników? By zemścić się, na Izce? - Tak - przyznała szczerze Paulin. - Ale potem nawet mi się spodobało, tylko ten wszechobecne robactwo doprowadzało mnie do szału. - Nie wiem czy mam być zła, czy może wręcz przeciwnie. Paulin uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Widziała, że jej plany zrobiły na liderce ich byłego zastępu niezłe wrażenie. Dziewczyna czytała dalej. - Ooo! Więc dlatego chodzisz z Fineaszem. - Chodziłam. Zerwałam z nim. Możliwe, że zapomniałam mu o tym powiedzieć. - Och... Chwila, to przez ciebie Betty wyleciała ze szkoły? I Olga też. Ty stoisz za Powodzią. - Nie tylko, Nati mi pomagała. - Jestem jak Alfred - oznajmiła Middleton. - Nikt o mnie nie wie poza Batmanem. - No dobra. - Paulin przerwała lekturę przyjaciółce. - Pozwól, że zajmę twe miejscę i przejdę do rozpisywania planu. Winner ustąpiła gospodyni miejsca. Paulin otworzyła książkę na pierwszej wolnej stronie i zatytułowała ją Jamie Nazaria Jefferson, poczym przeszła do rozpisywania swego planu. Pół godziny później, wstępny zarys był gotów i dziewczyna postanowiła podzielić się nim z towarzyszkami. - Plan jak już wcześniej mówiłam, jest długo falowy. To dopiero szkic, a kokretne daty poszczególnych etapów ustalimy później. Narazie chcę byście zapoznały się z ogólnym planem. Zacznę od tego, że w szczegóły planu nie może być wtajemniczony nikt, poza nasza trójką. - Jak zawsze - skwitowała Nati. - Mimo wszystko będziemy potrzebować dwóch dodatkowych osób. Dziewczyny i chłopaka. Gdy tylko przedstawię plan podacie mi swoje propozycje. Na początku zaczniemy drobne gnębienie psychiczne. Nieszkodliwe psikusy, wyzwiska i przedrzeźnianie. - Ale mówiłaś... - zaczęła Steph. - Lepiej nie przerywać jak mówi - szepnęła Nati. - Bo przestanie karmić. - Wszystko po to by straciła czujność. Jeśli od razu dałybyśmy jej spokój i przeszły do kolejnego etapu planu, mogłaby zacząć coś podejrzewać. - To nieco absurdalnie brzmi. - Może dla ciebie, bo nie znasz jej tak jak ja. Wracając, w zbliżające się hallowen, zorganizujemy w szkole noc filmów grozy. Natalie podrzuci ten pomysł w kółku filmowym. Tylko dyskretnie, żeby nie zczaili że to od ciebie wyszło. - Da się załatwić. Przekonałam panią Kanis, że wpadła na pomysł by kazać nam zrecenzować Pamiętnik seksoholiczki. - Nazz jest fanką tego typu zabaw, więc napewno weźmie w nim udział. Dodatkowo podczas tej nocy, urządzone zostanie polowanie na duchy. Podczas niego Nazz oddzieli się od swoich przyjaciółek, z którymi najpewniej pójdzie. Wtedy też wykorzystamy okazje i zamkniemy ją w piwnicy. - Tak! - zawołała uradowana Steph. - Posiedzi tam pare godzin, może dodamy jej nieco akcentów grozy. To się zobaczy. Z opresji uratuje ją wynajęty przez nas chłopak, będę mówić na niego X. Ważne jest, żeby Nazz dobrze wiedziała, że to my stoimy za uwięzieniem nas w piwnicy. - Nie boisz się, że na nas doniesie? - Och nie. Przyjdzie do nas by się z nami policzyć osobiście, a X przyjdzie z nią. Będzie udawał nieco zatroskanego i zobowiązanego by ją chronić czy coś. Dużo zależy, od jego zdolności aktorskich. Jak tylko do nas przyjdzie, nie możemy dać poznać po sobie, że coś nas łączy z X. JN z łatwością mogłaby się czegoś domyślić. Zaczniemy ją wyzywać i mieszać z błotem. Wtedy X stanie w jej obronie i każe dać nam spokój. Mósimy być gotowe, że może nas nieco upokorzyć. Od tego momentu przestaniem jej dokuczać, a raczej ne będziemy już robić tego tak jawnie. W tym momencie przechodzimy do etapu drugiego. Zadaniem X będzie sprawienie, by Jefferson mu zaufała, a potem może nawet adużyła się w nim. Chłopak ma nieznacznie odciągnąć ją od jej przyjaciół. - Klasyki najlepsze - skwitowała Nati pogryzając chipsy. - W tym czasie my upatrzymy sobie nową "ofiarę", naszą wybraną dziewczynę Y. Musimy mieć jakiś konkretny powód, żeby ją gnębić, żeby nie wyglądało to sztucznie. Wiecie wyzwiska, podstawowa dafka "gardzę tobą". - Dawka czego? - Później ci wyjaśnię - oznajmiła Natalie, której określenia te były już dobrze znane. - Jestem pewna, że gdy w końcu JN będzie światkiem jak upokażamy Y, zechce jej pomuc. Hołduje zasadzie wróg mojego wroga to mój przyjaciel. Zapewne wcieli ją do paczki Fineasza, tam wciela wszytskie ofiary losu. I wtedy zacznie się etap 3 Rozłam. Podczas gdy Y zajmie się z wewnętrznym zniszczeniem paczki Fineasza, X odciągnie NJ od Zosiek, my zajmiemy się zniszczeniem świętej trójcy. - Masz na myśli... - Tak. Te ofermy z twojego roku. Arandano, Armagedo i Shine. Musimy sprawić by i z nimi NJ przestała się trzymać. - Nazz trzyma się z nimi tylko ze względu na Daniellę. - Dlatego to jej będziemy musieli się pozbyć. No i mnie niemiłosiernie irytuje, panna świątobliwa. - Dlatego, że godzi z Ferbem? - Między innymi, nie będę miała nic przeciw jeśli ugotujemy dwa truchła w jednej wodzie. - Jak się jej pozbędziemy? - dopytywała się Steph. - To będzie najtrudniejsza część planu, ale zaręczam wam, że jeszcze przed końcem roku Daniella Shine wyjedzie z Danville razem ze swoją rodzinką. Już moja w tym głowa. Gdy JN straci w końcu wszelkie oparcie w przyjaciołach, zostanie jedyni X. Nadejdzie wtedy czas na ostatni etam 4 Kontratak. X wykorzysta zaufanie jakim obdarzy go NJ i upokorzy... - Przed szkołą? - Przed mistem, a potem zeriwie z nią i złamie jej serce. Na końcu wejdziemy my i nieznacznie damy jej do zrozumienia, że wszystko co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesęcy to nasza sprawka. Ważne, by nie powiedzieć o tym wprost. Przewidywany czas trwania całego planu to cztery miesące. - Co? - Nie tak źle - oznajmiła Nati z aprobatą, na co Steph rzuciła jej zdumone spojrzenie. - No co. Zemstę na Izce zaplanowała w wieku 8 lat, a dopiero w zeszłym miesiącu ją zrealizowała. Kategoria:Historie